Much Ado About Nothing
Much Ado About Nothing is an animated sketch-comedy show originally appearing on the Sydney Network and later WebNetwork. Not to be confused with William Shakespeare's writing of the same title. In its original run, it got cancelled shortly, even though the creators intended it to run for three more years. The reruns were eventually picked up by WebNetwork and rumors have started there will be new episodes. Plot TBA Episodes Season 1 Title, Airdate, Synopsis #Say Nothing (January 27) - Musical Guest: Robbie and the Pobbies #Clean Your Clocks (February 10) - The Crime Fighting Maids show up just in time to save the day, A volunteer lifeguard steps in, a fast-food resturaunt called Slushie Burger is introduced. Musical Guest: Children of the Frögurt #Who let Parappa in? (March 23) - Guest stars characters from the Parappa series. Parappa himself appears in the "Slushie Burger" skit and as a musical guest. Musical Guest: Parappa the Rapper ft. Milkcan. #Below C- Level (April 15) - Guest stars Bart Simpson. Musical Guest: Party Posse #Shell Out (unaired) - Guest stars Spongebob Squarepants. Musical Guest: The Capsules Guest Stars Season 1 *Bart Simpson *Parappa the Rapper *SpongeBob Squarepants (unaired, but might possibly be during possible revival) Revival *Chris McLean *Sonic the Hedgehog *Phineas and Ferb *Bessie Higgenbottom *Superman *Batman Musical Guests Some profilic and obscure bands/musicians have perfomed on the show, which include: *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Children of the Frögurt *Dethklok *Phineas and the Ferbtones *Parappa the Rapper featuring Milkcan *Robbie and the Pobbies Cast Members This is a list of people who have been cast members on the WebNetwork sketch comedy series, Much Ado About Nothing. The show started on August 12, 2002, but aired again in 2010 on Webnetwork. There is a different spot for each season, with cast in each season. Leading up to the over view which goes over the whole show. When you see the word "final" next to the person's name, that means that it was their final season on the show. When a person's name appears in bold font that means when the first season appeared on the show. Also the full list of castmembers is on the bottom of this page. List of castmembers are put in alphabetical order by last name (not including featured castmembers who never became regular). All Members Cast *Samuel Vincent as Spencer Haness *Dee Bradley Baker as Richard Spitz and Beano Cann *Tara Strong as Amber Raines *Quinton Flynn as Mitchel Fox *Greg Ayers as Kenny Edmonds *Sara Paxton as Kiki Cann, Keileigh Roberts and Lana Zimmer *Liliana Mumy as Zelda Little *Kelly Sharidan as Lucy Zimmer *Dionne Quan as Min-ha Chang *Stephanie Sheh as Leia Chang *Matt Hill as Albert "Al" Nicols *Vic Mignogna as Jim Fittz *Khary Paton as Keet Banley *Phil Lamarr as Dan Michaels *Janyse Jaud as Veronica Tenterfield *Carlos Alazraqui as Hector Morales Also featuring: *Bill Faggerbakke *Cynthia Cranz *Drew Nelson *Greg Eagles *Greg Cypes *Grey Delisle *Kari Whalgren *Lacey Chaberet *Lauren Tom *Megan Fahlenbock *Nicky Jones *Novie Edwards *Seth MacFarlane *Scott Menville Anime Crush House Anime Crush House is the title of a recurring skit featuring anime-styled cartoons created by Manta-bee and Meanfang produced by Marathon Production. The cartoons on this skit mimic anime format, sometimes in chibi style. Quotes coming soon Trivia *Richard Spitz speaks like former president John F. Kennedy. Gallery File:Keet Banley.PNG|Keet Banley File:Kiki Cann.PNG|Kiki Cann File:Beano Cann.PNG|Beano Cann File:Lchng.PNG|Leia Chang File:Min-ha.PNG|Min-ha Chang File:Kenny Edmonds.PNG|Kenny Edmonds File:Jim Fittz.PNG|Jim Fittz File:Mitchel Fox.PNG|Mitchel Fox File:SpencerHaness.PNG|Spencer Haness File:Zelda Little.PNG|Zelda Little File:Dan Michaels.PNG|Dan Michaels File:Hector.PNG|Hector Morales File:Al Nichols.PNG|Albert "Al" Nichols File:Amber Ranies.PNG|Amber Raines File:Keileigh Roberts.PNG|Keiliegh Roberts File:Richard Spitz.PNG|Richard Spitz File:Veronicaten.png|Veronica Tenterfield File:Natalie Zimmer.PNG|Natalie Zimmer File:LucyZimmer.PNG|Lucy Zimmer Category:Series Category:Comedy Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Fan Fiction